The Man of the Hour
by DaniChibari
Summary: Just Alfred and some of his friends celebrating his engagement by going out for a drink.


**Yay, another Hetalia fic!**

**So for those of you who don't know, I'm writing a really quick one-shot every week as part of a vocab assignment for school. This is my fourth one so you should go give the others a quick read!**

**Anyhow, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Cheers!"<p>

Alfred, Francis, Arthur and Matthew raised their glasses to center of the round table. The sound of clinking glass followed, accompanied by the sounds of sloshing of liquid and very hearty laughter.

"A toast to Alfred. The man of the hour!" Francis cheered as he ruffled his friend's hair.

"Aww c'mon! Quit it," Alfred said, half annoyed, half amused. He swatted the Frenchman's hand away from his head and fixed his hair. "Anyhow, thanks guys. I really mean it. You're all, like, totally awesome for doing this for me." Alfred smiled at his friends and took another swig of his beer.

"Mais, bien sur Alfred," Francis responded. "Although it's a shame not more people made it. Then again, it was a short notice."

"You're bloody right it was a short notice!" Arthur snapped in a brusque manner from across the table. "I was on the other side of town when you called me. Honestly, just because this git," he gestured towards Alfred, "is getting married doesn't mean I have to-"

"Arthur, I see you are being a grump as usual, da?" Everyone looked towards the door to see Ivan walking over to their table.

"Ivan! You made it just in time, man." Alfred waved him over to their table. "We've got plenty of beer to go around."

"No, thank you," Ivan said as he sat down. He waved to a nearby waitress and ordered a glass of vodka.

"You and your vodka, man. I'll never understand." Alfred shrugged and began to take a long drink of his beer, but he stopped suddenly as if he had just remembered something important.

"Hey, does anyone know where Matthew is? You'd think my own brother would be here to celebrate-"

"I'm right here, Al." Matthew announced feebly from beside his brother.

"Holy crap, bro!" Alfred said, jumping up and nearly falling out of his seat. "I totally didn't see you."

"I drove here with you!"

"Haha," Alfred chuckled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, bro."

"Some brother _you_ are," Arthur muttered.

"Oh please, Arthur," Francis said. "Do not be so pretentious. You always forget about Matthew."

"Yes, well he isn't _my_ brother."

"Last I checked, you hadn't talked to your own brother in over a month."

Arthur slammed one hand down onto the table. "That's none of your business, you bombastic frog!"

"Now, now," Ivan said raising his hands to calm his friends. "We are here to celebrate Alfred's engagement, are we not? I do not remember being called here just to watch you two fight like always."

Arthur grumbled in annoyance before mumbling a small apology and finishing the last of his drink.

Francis rolled his eyes but then turned his attention back to Alfred.

"So," Francis started, now smiling eagerly, "how did she react à la demande?"

Alfred stared at Francis in confusion, not understanding his French jargon.

Matthew translated for his brother. "How did she react when you proposed?"

"Oh! It was pretty cool. She got all excited and stuff. She even jumped up and squealed. It was pretty funny." Alfred answered simply, but from the looks on their faces, he could tell his friends had been expecting some crazy, ornate story.

"That's it?" Arthur asked. "I thought proposals were supposed to be effusive, not 'pretty funny'."

Alfred shrugged. "I might not have the best proposal story, but I totally get props for being the first one here who's engaged." He then smirked at his cynical friend. "So stop hating, Artie."

Arthur raised his hands up defensively. "I am not hating, I'm only-"

"You're totally hating."

"Will you let me finish my-"

"Nope."

Arthur glared at Alfred, who was smiling brightly back. He tried to keep his glare steady, but he soon gave up and let his expression soften.

"Whatever," Arthur sighed. He raised his glass and smiled. "Congratulations, Alfred!"

"Oui, oui! Félicitations!"

"поздравления!"

"Congrats, bro!"

After each congratulating Alfred in their own way, everyone clicked glasses again.

"Thanks again, guys," Alfred said. "You really are the best."

* * *

><p><strong>And there it is!<strong>

**This one was different than my usual. I don't think I've ever written anything with more than 3 people in one place. I hope I did alright.**

****I'm using these short, weekly writing assignments to not only try out some new fandoms, but to also get a better understanding of my own writing style. By the end of the year I hope to look back on these earlier stories and see lots of improvement. Let me know what you think!****

****Dani~****


End file.
